


Duck for kik

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Duck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote you guys a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck for kik

Chuck stared at Dean with lust filled eyes. 

Sam had made the unfortunate mistake of leaving Dean and his new boyfriend, who just so happened to be god unbeknownst to Sam, alone with the impala.

He had forgotten how much Dean loved car sex.

Dean noticed the tent in Chuck's pants.

"Hey, Chuckie?" Dean asked. He was the only one Chuck allowed to call him that. Mostly because he thought Dean sounded hot as hell when he said it.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked, licking his lips eagerly.

"Do you... wanna..." Dean started asking.

"Fuck?'' Chuck supplied.

Dean nodded.

"Dean, we've been together for a while now. I think it's time." Chuck replied.

"Alright, I just hope you don't mind bottoming." Dean replied with a wink.

"Of course not! It's my favorite part!" Chuck nearly yelled.

"Good." Dean replied, happily.

Dean began to strip Chuck of his clothing at an agonizingly slow pace.

Impatient, Chuck used his god powers to zap them both naked.

Dean rooted around in his duffle for the mini bottle of lube that he always carried aroud.

Quickly he unscrewed the cap and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

By now, both of them were achingly hard.

"No time." Chuck grunted in a way that made Dean even harder than he had ever thought possible.

"Come on, I gotta prep ya. I won't hurt you just because I want quick sex." Dean told him. He had determination in his eyes.

"Dean, I am literally god. Your pin prick dick won't hurt shit." Chuck growled.

"Well, if I'm not good enough for ya..." Dean threatened playfully, pretending that he was hurt by Chuck's unintentional insult to his manhood.

"No." Chuck growled before pinning him to the impala's back seat. "Fuck. Me. Now.''

Dean situated himself near Chuck's hole.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, before pushing in.

"Wait!" Chuck said, grabbing Dean's hand. "Before we do this, I have to make sure you know how I feel about you."

Dean stopped, and stared into Chuck's puppy eyes. "What is it, my love?"

Chuck took a deep breath before looking back at Dean.

"Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye"

And with that both Dean and Chuck disappear.

In their place sits Gabriel.

He holds the lollipop in his mouth for a second before speaking. "You just got rik rolled, you nasty kinky goats. Now, if you'll excuse me-" Suddenly Sam appears half naked in his lap "I'm using this car now. Bye bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sorry. This will only make sense to certain people. You know who you are. I claim no rights to this song, this was just made to piss off some friends. I do NOT ship them at all.


End file.
